


Construction

by FugitiveArchivist



Series: -ion [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, First War with Voldemort, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FugitiveArchivist/pseuds/FugitiveArchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to Infestation. The next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Construction

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to Lassenia, the archivist over at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), for saving this one and many others by importing the works there to AO3. I had lost many of these files and was very happy when they popped up on my AO3 account.

Remus lets himself into the flat without thinking. James smirks at him when he sees it's Remus and returns to reading his magazine, "He's not here." 

"I'm just here to pick up my kilt anyway, have to wear it to a family function," Remus explains pocketing the key as if it's still possible to pretend he doesn't have one. 

"I know, I heard you say so last night," James tells him nonchalantly. "He asked me to tell you he wants you to wait if you can." 

Without hesitation Remus sits down. "So who's working on your place?" 

"The ministry is getting the real dangerous stuff out, and then Dad and I will put up new charms and get rid of the rest," James responds evenly. "If everything goes to plan I should be able to go home tomorrow." 

"Good," Remus says nodding. "I don't imagine this old sofa is very comfortable." 

"Hmm? Oh, I don't really know, I was too drunk last night to notice," James says picking up his glass. 

"Any idea where Sirius went?" Remus asks hoping to keep the conversation going. 

"He said something about the hardware store," James says with a shrug. "I asked him why he couldn't just use a charm and he said 'charms wear off' and headed out." 

Remus flushes just the slightest bit, "When did he leave?" 

"About an hour ago on the Bitch. Should be back any moment I think," James puts the magazine down. "So what were you up to today anyway?" 

"I had plans but they fell through so I'm getting things in order for tomorrow and then I figured I'd see what you lot were doing," Remus says evenly. 

"I am sorry I mucked up your plans," James says remorsefully. 

"What?" Remus asks confused. 

"Last night. You said you and Sirius had plans, I'm sorry I mucked it up," James says watching him intently. 

"You didn't really muck anything up," He's clearly lying. 

"You think I'm daft don't you?" James asks just as the flat door opens. 

"What James? I've never thought you were daft," Remus sounds as if he's been struck. 

"Maybe Blind but not daft," Sirius announces chuckling. "I'm glad you're here Rem. There's something I want to talk to you about."

Remus follows him into the bedroom as Sirius casts a silencing charm. Before Sirius can speak Remus asks him, “James knows?”

“He figured it out last night after you left,” Sirius confirms sitting on the bed. 

Remus settles beside him, “How did he react?”

“He told me he could go stay with Peter so you‘d stay with me.” Sirius moves closer, “I was tempted to tell him to do just that, but I figured you‘d pop over while I was out, and wouldn‘t stay if the place was empty.”

“And why did you have to go out?” Remus’ hand tangles in Sirius’ hair almost of it’s volition

“To pick up this,” He pulls a small package from his pocket and returns it to it’s original size with his wand.

“Supplies to sound proof walls?” Remus asks amused.

“You complained of the walls being paper thin, I figured fixing that would give you one less reason to hesitate over what I want to ask you,” Sirius explains as he tucks a stray lock of hair behind Remus’ ear.

“Ask?”

“Move in with me Rem. You spend most nights here anyway and who are we hiding from really? If they don‘t like it they can bugger off. We‘ve waited too bloody long as it is for some sign that the world might accept us. I hate it when you go home to someplace else. Home is right here,” He pulls Remus tightly against him. “Not in your flat or mine but together, and nothing feels right when you‘re not at home.”

Finally Remus puts a finger to his lips, “You can stop babbling. Any doubt I might have been able to invent was covered in the fact that you ran out to sound proof the bedroom for me after I wouldn‘t stay because of it once. I practically live here anyway and it would certainly make me a happier bloke to spend every night in your arms, but I have one condition.”

“Anything your heart desires,” Sirius assures him positively beaming.

“Perhaps I spoke too soon then,” Remus grins slyly, “it might be more than one condition…”

“Too late Rem, you said one condition, I‘ll give you the rest of your desires as well, but not as something I have to do for you to move in,” Sirius promises.

“Promise me you‘ll stop telling the neighbors that it‘s an Irish Wolfhound doing all the howling. I know you think you‘re being funny but it makes me blush,” It’s a proper scolding and Sirius can’t help but feel right chaffed despite the urge to giggle. 

“Done. I‘ll just tell them I get a bit vocal when my boyfriend buggers me senseless,” Sirius says without betraying any of the humor he feels making the statement. 

“Do it and I‘ll hex your vocal chords numb,” Remus growls playfully.

“Hmm, that might be a good idea for other situations,” Sirius says grinning now.

“One of these days I‘m going to have to teach you to shut up,” Remus murmurs before claiming Sirius’ lips.

They part for air and before Remus fully catches his breath Sirius is kissing his neck. He makes a pleased noise very near to purring. In a contented, almost sleepy voice he says simply, “It‘s not going to work.”

Sirius pauses only long enough to ask, “What‘s not going to work?”

“I‘m still not shagging in here with James out there with absolutely nothing to block the noise,” Remus says though he makes no move to stop Sirius’ assault on his neck.

Sirius stops and looks him in the eye, “If I get the walls sound proofed by sundown will you stay?”

“I don‘t know if that‘s a good idea. I mean I have to be at Aunt Aslin‘s party by noon and it seems like we never manage to be up before three on Sundays.”

“I thought perhaps I‘d go with you,” Sirius says as casually as he can manage.

Remus contemplates a moment before speaking, “You‘ll have to be on your best behavior, if you‘re on the outs with Aunt Aslin my mum won‘t give us a chance when I tell her we‘re together.”

“You‘re going to tell her tomorrow?” Sirius asks surprised. Telling Remus’ mum had always seemed to be in the unattainable section of the future, sitting beside James’ professional Quidditch career and Peter finding a fetching hair style. It made him a tad bit nervous if he was being completely honest. 

“Yes. It‘s like you said, we have to stop waiting for an ideal world and start living in this one. So I‘ll tell Mum, and at some point we‘ll tell Peter and the rest of the world can think what they want to,” Remus tells him without the merest shadow of a doubt in his voice.

Remus’ confidence reassures Sirius. “Good. Then I should get to putting this stuff to good use,” He taps the things on the floor with the toe of his boot. “If I promise to have this done in time for bed will you go collect the rest of your things and see about getting rid of your flat?”

“Can I have the Bitch for awhile?” Remus asks him as if it answers the question.

“Of course you can. You know better than anyone that it‘s as much yours as it is mine,” Sirius says handing him the keys.

“I know but you love it so much I tend to think of it as yours,” Remus explains. He kisses Sirius again, deeply but briefly. “My landlord’s been waiting for me to leave, I‘ll just get my things. Do yourself a favor, even if you‘re going to spell all this up enlist James it‘ll be quicker.”

Sirius laughs, “I’m not sure he‘ll step foot in here anymore but I‘ll ask.”

Remus thinks on it for a moment, “Remind him he feels guilty for ruining our plans.”

“I will,” Sirius says smiling. “There‘s just one more thing.”

“And what‘s that Siri?” 

“Promise to still come home with me if I do something stupid like let slip to some one just how much I like the tradition of kilts,” Sirius requests hopefully.

Remus grins, “I promise you randy bastard now let me go get my things, please.”

Sirius gives a long suffering sigh, “If I must.”

“You must, or we can‘t shag later,” Remus says before walking out of the room.

When Sirius emerges into the living room a moment later James stares at him confused, “Where‘d he hare off to?”

“He went to his flat to get his things. He told me to get the sound proofing up before nightfall, and he seems to think you‘ll feel guilty enough to help,” Sirius says amused.

James is off the sofa in a flash, “Guilty? No. Self-preserving? You bet, let‘s get that taken care of.”

Sirius shakes his head and turns back into the bedroom maybe James’ pest invasion was a good thing after all.


End file.
